


Present

by EthernalDream



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai ramai menanyai Akashi tentang hadiah yang diinginkannya pada hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi mereka mulai bergidik saat Akashi meminta sesuatu yang membuat mereka terkejut. “Aku menginginkan…,” “Arienai!!” “Aku tidak mengabulkannya-nodayo.” “Kau gila?!” “Zettai yada-ssu!” “Merepotkan, kraus.. kraus.” “Aku?”<br/>Special for Akashi's B'day!! AkaKuro, warning inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Present © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Special for Akashi’s Birthday, 20th Desember  
Pairing: [Akashi S. x Kuroko T.]  
Chara: Akashi S., Kuroko T., Kiseki no Sedai, Momoi Satsuki  
Rate: K+ semi T  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Fluff  
.  
.  
.  
Summary: Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai ramai menanyai Akashi tentang hadiah yang diinginkannya pada hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi mereka mulai bergidik saat Akashi meminta sesuatu yang membuat mereka terkejut. “Aku menginginkan…,” “Arienai!!” “Aku tidak mengabulkannya-nodayo.” “Kau gila?!” “Zettai yada-ssu!” “Merepotkan, kraus.. kraus.” “Aku?”  
.  
.  
I can wish for anything right?  
.  
.  
Tanggal 20 Desember dan itu menjadi awal yang menyenangkan bagi Akashi.  
.  
.  
Di sebuah kantor direktur perusahaan terkenal, Sei Corp., seorang pria yang berambut merah scarlet menatap kosong pada kaca bening yang menampilkan keramaian kota metropolitan Tokyo. Ia tengah melamun lebih tepatnya menunggu sesuatu sampai ia tersenyum mengerikan saat pintu berderit pelan, ada yang masuk ke ruangannya.  
“Yo, Akashi, otanjoubi.” Suara berat yang terkesan malas dan bosan tak lepas dari suara menguap yang kentara, Aomine Daiki teman satu klub Akashi sewaktu SMP dulu. Sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri mengapa pemuda pemalas itu bisa menjadi kepala kepolisian dengan sikapnya yang sembrono.  
“Akashi-kun!! Otanjoubi omedetou!” suara yang memekakkan telinga dan terkesan ceria, Satsuki Momoi. Di mana ada Aomine di situ selalu ada Momoi. Bahkan Momoi juga ikut-ikutan menjadi polisi wanita karena rasa cemas berlebihan pada teman masa kecilnya.  
Akashi tersenyum tipis di wajah datarnya dan entah kenapa itu menyeramkan. Seperti ada perasaan tidak enak, Aomine ingin segera pergi dari ruangan ini dan lebih memilih mendekam di ruangannya sendiri. Momoi masih asyik menghampiri Akashi dan menanyai kabar pemuda mungil yang jarang terlihat di muka umum itu. Aomine berjalan hendak meraih kerah gadis itu dan menariknya kembali ke kantor kepolisian.  
“Apa hadiah yang kau inginkan, Akashi-kun?” Momoi telah mengatakannya duluan sebelum Aomine sempat menarik dan membekap bibir gadis pinky itu.  
“Hadiah?” dan Aomine terdiam karena getaran tidak nyaman di tengkuknya terasa makin kuat. Seringai evil Akashi tampak makin menyebalkan.  
“K-kami sudah menyiapkannya jadi jangan cemas.” Aomine tersenyum kaku sambil membekap Momoi yang memberontak sambil mengeluarkan suara marah yang terbendung.  
“Lalu kenapa Satsuki malah menanyakannya?”  
Oh, sudahlah. Ingin rasanya Aomine mati di tempat saja daripada mendengar permintaan Akashi yang biasanya aneh dan sulit diperoleh. Bahkan Aomine tak sadar kalau Momoi hampir kehabisan napas karena kehabisan oksigen.  
Pintu berderit untuk kedua kalinya, dan Aomine mendesah lega.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Serasa mendapati kehadiran malaikat Aomine langsung menggeret Momoi menjauh dari seringaian Akashi yang makin lebar saja. Pintu terbuka lebar dan masuklah Midorima dengan gayanya yang tenang dan berwibawa. Tak lupa di belakangnya Kise datang dengan senyum lebar sambil terus mengganggu Midorima yang berjalan (sok) tegas. Terakhir ada Murasakibara yang asyik mengunyah maiubo dengan suara berisik dan sekantung besar snack berada di pelukannya.  
“Akashichii!! Otanjoubi!!” Kise melompat menuju Akashi yang segera dihindari Akashi dengan menggeser tubuhnya ke samping. Kisepun jatuh dan menubruk dinding dengan suara keras.  
Kise mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sakit dan merintih, “H-hidoi-ssu, ittai…,”  
“Otanjoubi, Aka-chin.” Murasakibara masih asyik mengunyah maiubonya sampai Momoi memarahinya.  
Sedangkan Midorima hanya diam memandang wajah Akashi yang tampak menyeramkan hari ini, “Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Akashi?”  
Akashi menatap pria berambut hijau yang sedang memandanginya, sudah ada yang tahu rupanya. “Kau tahu, Midorima.”  
Midorima tersentak, “Jangan bilang…,”  
“Apanya?” tanya Momoi, Aomine dan Kise secara bersamaan.  
Midorima menghela napas, “Dia memiliki permintaan.”  
“Tepatnya bukan permintaan, tapi hadiah.” Akashi mengoreksi ucapan Midorima sambil menekan tombol pada sebuah remote yang dipegangnya dan otomatis acara selamatan ini menjadi kasus ruang tertutup karena remote itu mengendalikan keamanan ruangan Akashi. Tidak ada yang bisa keluar kecuali Akashi memasukkan kode yang tepat ke dalam sebuah perangkat voice code safety*.  
Semua orang terdiam kecuali Momoi yang sedari tadi telah menanyakan hadiah apa yang diinginkan Akashi. Midorima berdiri di sudut ruangan dengankeringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. Aomine berusaha membuka pintu yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan pass code presdir di perusahaan elit itu. Kise juga berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di pojok ruangan dan menarik tirai untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Murasakibara berusaha berkamuflase menjadi patung atau manekin dengan berdiri tanpa begerak di sudut ruangan satu lagi. Momoi yang tidak peka asyik menanyai Akashi mengenai hadiah yang diinginkannya.  
Sebuah gunting keluar dari kantong jas Akashi, “Cepat ke sini atau kubunuh.”  
Jelas semua orang bergidik minus Momoi dan langsung berbaris di depan Akashi. Muka mereka pucat, mati muda jelas bukan pilihan hidup mereka apalagi disiksa dengan gunting menyebalkan yang selalu kelihatan tajam itu.  
“J-jadi apa permintaanmu-ssu?” Kise menanyakannya takut-takut.  
“Mudah saja.” Akashi memainkan guntingnya, sekadar menggertak.  
“Cepat katakan.” Aomine mulai merasa akan mati di usia muda karena umurnya selalu berkurang cepat kalau sudah bertemu bocah merah sadis itu.  
“Aku ingin kalian membawa Kuroko padaku.”  
“Arienaii!!!” Momoi berteriak tidak rela mendengar permintaan Akashi yang berlebihan.  
“Z-zettai yada-ssu!!” Kise juga menolak permintaan Akashi karena ia juga sama tidak relanya dengan Momoi.  
“Kau gila?!” Aomine mengantukkan kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya karena permintaan Akashi kelewat parah. Mengorbankan sahabat sendiri bukanlah pilihan yang bagus bukan?  
“Aku tidak mengabulkannya-nodayo.” Kalau ini sih pada dasarnya memang Midorima malas karena hal itu merepotkan.  
“Merepotkan, kraus.. kraus.” Murasakibara mengeluh tapi tak mampu menolak. Ia belum siap kalau Akashi akan memblok produksi dan distribusi maiubo di seluruh Jepang.  
“Jangan banyak mengeluh. Ini hari ulang tahunku, so I can wish for anything right? Atau,…,” Akashi mengacungkan guntingnya yang tajam. Penekanan pada suaranya saja menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak suka dibantah,  
“Bawakan Kuroko Tetsuya kepadaku.”  
“B-baiklah!!!” semuanya langsung setuju tanpa mengeluh lagi.  
Rencana dimulai!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
First Mission! Call!  
Aomine menekan tombol ponselnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru, di belakangnya aura Akashi menguar tidak enak membuatnya makin ketakiutan saja. Sambungan telah terjalin, telepon diangkat! Aomine tersenyum puas karena ia berhasil pada misinya.  
“M-moshi-moshi, Te-tetsu…,” nada suara Aomine sangatlah gagap membuat orang yang ditelepon merasa heran. Akashi berada di belakang Aomine dan siap menusuknya kapan saja kalau Aomine berbuat kesalahan.  
“Hai, doushita, Aomine-kun?” Itu adalah Kuroko, suaranya yang tenang mampu membuat Akashi mengendurkan tekanan guntingnya ke tubuh Aomine.  
“Ada waktu luang?” Aomine mulai membuat suaranya tampak biasa saja.  
“Ada, sekitar jam 2 siang nanti.” Jawab Kuroko sambil menatap jam dinding di ruangannya.  
“Aku perlu bantuanmu, bisa bertemu?” ya, Aomine membutuhkan pertolongan Kuroko untuk bisa lepas dari iblis yang akan menikamnya itu.  
“Hmm, baiklah. Di Maji Burger saja ya?”  
“B-baiklah. Jaa!!”  
Sambungan diputus dan Aomine diperbolehkan keluar, perannya cukup sampai di situ.  
Second Mission!! Meet!  
Momoi duduk dengan perasaan risih. Wajahnya menggembung apalagi saat ia mengingat perintah Akashi.  
“Momoi-san? Aomine-kun datang bersamamu?” Kuroko menatap Momoi dengan pandangan meneliti.  
“Ah, Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan sedang ada di kamar kecil, duduklah dulu. Aku sudah memesankan minumanmu, vanilla shake seperti biasa.” Momoi mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyebut-nyebut minuman kesukaan Kuroko.  
“Hai.” Kuroko duduk di depan Momoi.  
Momoi berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Kuroko berbincang. Sesekali saat Kuroko kembali menanyakan keberadaan Aomine, Momoi akan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai klub basket mereka semasa SMP dan SMA.  
Kuroko mulai larut dalam pembicaran dan melupakan eksistensi Aomine yang memanggilnya datang.  
Third Mission!! Drugs?!  
Tak lama seorang pelayan berperawakan tinggi datang dengan tiga gelas minuman. Secangkir kopi, segelas jus dan segelas vanilla shake. Semuanya diletakkan di meja.  
“Domo arigatou,… Midorima-kun?” Kuroko mengernit melihat Midorima memakai pakaian pekerja Maji Burger.  
“Aku bekerja part time di sini-nodayo.” Elak Midorima sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.  
“Souka.”  
Aneh. Ini terasa aneh sekali, tapi Kuroko bersikap tak peduli.  
“Minumlah, Kuroko-kun.” Momoi menggeser vanilla shake itu dengan sedikit gemetar.  
“Hai.”  
Makin aneh saja.  
Kuroko mulai menyeruput cairan putih manis yang sangat disukainya itu, menyesapnya sampai gelas itu telah kosong.  
“Manis tapi a-agak pahit, entah ke-kenapa…,” Kuroko memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia juga merasa bahwa matanya terasa berat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, sangat tidak bertenaga.  
Semua menjadi gelap.  
Momoi, Midorima dan Aomine menghampiri Kuroko yang jatuh tergeletak dalam waktu tak kurang dari 5 menit.  
“Kenapa secepat ini obat tidur itu bekerja? Biasanya memakan waktu sepuluh atau lima belas menit” Midorima memegang dagunya sambil berpikir, “Berapa dosisnya, Ahomine?” tanya Midorima dengan geram.  
“Eh? Sekitar dua sendok makan memangnya kenapa?” Aomine berkata sok polos.  
Momoi dan Midorima menjitaknya bersamaan, “Keu mau mebuatnya tertidur selamanya?!”  
“I-ittai!! G-gomen.” Aomine memegangi kepalanya yang membengkak.  
“Murasakibara!”  
Fourth Mission!! Kidnap!  
Murasakibara membopong Kuroko dengan pose mengangkat karung beras. Tidak etis tapi lebih cepat karena Kuroko cukup ringan. Sebuah mobil hitam telah diparkir tepat di depan restoran fast food itu. Murasakibara memasukkan Kuroko di jok belakang, tak lupa mengikatkan seat belt pada tubuh mungil Kuroko.  
“Cepat-ssu!!” Kise beralih profesi menjadi pengemudi mobil hitam yang tengah menculik Kuroko.  
“Gomenasai, Kuro-chin.” Ucap Murasakibara sambil membungkukkan badannya saat mobil itu telah melesat membelah jalanan.  
Midorima menyalakan ponselnya.  
“Misi selesai. Hadiahmu ada di perjalanan.”  
“Berita bagus.”  
Dan sambungan terputus.  
“Aku tidak sabar menantikan hadiahku, Tetsuya~”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, kepalanya berdenyut pelan. Terasa perih. Apa yang terjadi? Seingatnya ia diajak Aomine bertemu, setelah sampai ia menemui Momoi, Midorima, minum segelas vanilla shake lalu semua berubah gelap.  
Ah, sekarang Kuroko mampu menerka siapa dalang dari ini semua. Apalagi saat ia menyadari bahwa ruangan ini tidaklah asing baginya.  
“Akashi-kun, keluar saja. Aku tahu kau ada di situ.” Kuroko berucap pelan sambil mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit, keremangan di dalam ruangan itu juga tak bisa membuat Kuroko tak mengetahui kehadiran Akashi.  
“Sudah bangun?” tanya Akashi masih dengan seringai yang tidak tampak karena kurangnya pencahayaan. Ia menghampiri Kuroko dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.  
“Kau tahu itu sejak tadi.” Kuroko mengeluh sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur king size itu. Dan kelihatannya Kuroko memilih hal yang salah karena Akashi malah dengan leluasa menarik tubuh mungilnya dan menindihnya.  
“Berat, Akashi-kun.” Rintih Kuroko, selain karena kesadarannya belum pulih, ia juga sedang tidak ingin diusili Akashi saat ini.  
“Aku menginginkan hadiahku, Kuroko. Kau tahu itu.” Akashi menelusuri rahang Kuroko dengan jemarinya yang panjang.  
“Hadiah apa?” Kuroko berusaha mendorong tubuh Akashi yang malah semakin menekan tubuh Kuroko.  
“Kau.” Jawab Akashi dengan kalem.  
“Aku?” Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya.  
“Ya, aku menginginkanmu.”  
Wajah Kuroko memerah karena malu tapi tetap saja wajah datarnya segera kembali menguasai.  
“Tidak mau.”  
“Kau menolak?” Akashi menyeringai.  
“Kau membuatku tidak bisa mengikuti rapat di kantor,” Kuroko merengut sambil terus mendorong dada bidang Akashi.  
“Salahkan Satsuki, Daiki, Shintarou, Ryouta dan Atsushi yang membuatmu tertidur lama.”  
“Pastinay itu karena perintahmu dan aku akan tetap menyalahkanmu, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko akhirnya berhasil menggeser tubuh Akashi. Bukannya menyerah, Akashi malah memeluk tubuh Kuroko dari samping lalu membalikkan tubuh Kuroko lalu memandang dalam-dalam iris biru laut yang indah dalam kegelapan sekalipun.  
“Baiklah, aku akan mengalah kali ini. Tidurlah, Tetsuya.” Akashi mengusap tengkuk Kuroko dengan sayang.  
“Hmh, arigatou. Otanjoubi omedetou, Akashi-kun. Aishiteru.”  
Akashi mencium dahi Kuroko lalu ikut tenggelam di alam mimpi. Memimpikan hari-hari cerah untuk dia dan sang kekasih hati, Kuroko Tetsuya yang sebentar lagi akan berubah nama menjadi Akashi Tetsuya.  
“Aishiteru mo, Tetsuya. Oyasumi.”  
OWARI  
Sebuah pesembahan kecil untuk merayakan ultah chara Akashi Seijuurou. Mungkin agak tidak nyambung dan aneh di bagian bawah tapi semoga suka. Dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas sambutan baik di fanfic saya yang berjudul Forcefully dan saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfcic tersebut sesuai keinginan readers.  
THANK YOU!!  
MIND

TO

RNR  
???  
Salam manis,

Ether-chan  
20/12/14


End file.
